A Job
by Nyarwhall
Summary: During a famine in the year 2233, a corrupt government finds a way to exploit people for their own selfish need. Homeless Toris is offered a job by mysterious Ivan.
1. One Bad Decision

Year 2233

A new government brought with it a new age. This age was filled with prejudice, pollution, and depression, and the word was thrown into a famine. It had hit Toris rather hard, as he had been unemployed when the new party was elected. He knew the unemployed were treated horribly by the authorities now, and he could barely afford to feed himself. He had went out to look for jobs again today, without success. As he made his way back to his home, he noticed an eviction notice on the door. he shook his head and cursed under his breath, grabbing a few of his things from inside and leaving.

One week later.

Toris sat on a street corner in the middle of the night, it was terribly cold, and he had to wear all of his clothes; Although that still didn't help much. He had been looking into a store window hopefully that day and had been accused of shoplifting. The bruises on his face still hurt. he closed his eyes trying to sleep when he heard footsteps coming towards him and stopping beside him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a much taller man.

"What do you want?" He muttered, not caring anymore really. The taller man knelt down beside him and smiled.

"My name is Ivan Braginski. And I would like to offer you a job." Toris' face perked up, hoping this wasn't all some cruel joke. "It will pay rather handsomely when you've completed it." Ivan said, holding out a hand. Toris took the outstretched hand rather eagerly.

"Yes. I accept your offer."

Toris trusted that he was getting a job, but something in his gut told him no. Something wanted him to turn back to his life of begging on the streets. He was much too desperate to care about instinct though. he climbed into Ivan's car and was driven to a large warehouse like building.

"So, what exactly will I be doing?" he asked as they got out of the car.

"Government ordered work. I need help with machines." he explained rather vaguely. Toris nodded.

"Like factory work?"

"Da... Like factory work." he said in a tone that seemed... quite off.

Ivan and Toris eventually made it into the building, after going through many locks and security scanners. Ivan turned on the lights to reveal a large machine, with a conveyor belt and very specifically placed spikes. Lithuania felt uncomfortable here, but shrugged it off. Ivan locked everything behind him and pointed to young brothers who must have been in their teens, they both had blonde hair and matching glasses. They looked confused and downright nervous.

"Alfred and Matthew Kirkland. Ages 17 and 15 respectively. One is failing high school, the other is being bullied. Shame." Ivan said, breaking the silence. Toris waved to them slightly.

"So did you hire them too?" He asked.

"Da, in a way." he muttered, grabbing the younger looking one-Matthew- harshly by the wrist and dragging him forward. Matthew winced and his brother stepped forward to defend him.

"Ivan. Let him go." Toris said, regretting his words almost immediately. Ivan gave him a look that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone.

"Toris." He knew his name? "Go get me that syringe on the table." Toris did as was told and handed it to Ivan. Ivan stuck it into the arm of Alfred and in a few seconds his legs gave out underneath him. Toris looked around fearfully.

"I-ivan, what are you doing?" he said, beginning to panic.

"We'll begin work tomorrow." Ivan said in monotone, tossing Matthew aside next to his brother. "Your room is upstairs to the left, you will find a change of clothes and a small meal." And Toris did as told...


	2. Two Mangled Bodies

Toris woke up the next morning with a smile. That smile quickly faded when he remembered where he was. He got up and sat on his bed, debating whether or not to leave the room. He remembered the look Ivan gave him and got up to get dressed. His clothes were a button down shirt and jeans, with a white lab coat, gloves, and goggles. He put it on slowly, stalling leaving the room for as long as he could. He pushed open the door gently and saw Ivan fiddling with some buttons on a console as the machine whirred loudly. Matthew and Alfred remained sat on the floor where they had sat last night.

"Ivan." he began. "Tell me what's going on."

"Fuel. We're making fuel." he explained, "The government has found a cheap efficient way to make fuel." he said flatly. Toris hoped what he had put together in his head wasn't true, but there wasn't really a better explanation.

"So what you mean to say is-" he began, with fear.

"Da." he said solemnly. The two brothers eyes were pricked with tears and were holding each other fearfully. Toris shook his head, fighting back tears. He looked at the machines, the sharp points spinning quickly as he grew dizzy and passed out.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the cold metal floor. He sat up, holding his throbbing head. Ivan stood by the console again, quickly typing and pressing buttons rapidly. He turned to him, his eyes dull and empty.

"Did you think that you could get out of work that easily?" He asked Toris, who jumped to his feet and glared at the tall Russian. He stood firmly on the ground and shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice dripping with anger and confusion. Ivan looked at the ground sadly.

"I don't want to do this.." he muttered. "But they have my sisters." Ivan's face maddened as he began to shout. "And if you get in the way of their safety, I WILL KILL YOU." Toris nodded and swallowed, growing sick in his stomach.

"Yes, Mister Braginski." he said quietly and obediently, as he fastened his goggles. "What do I do now?"

"Load up the older one, before the drug wears off. He's strong, da?" Toris walked over to the boys and grabbed Alfred's arm, dragging his to the mouth of the machine. Matthew ran after them, trying to stop it.

"Please, please don't hurt my brother..." The younger brother said, sobbing loudly between words. The older one shook his head and forced a smile in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't cry Mattie..." he said as Toris reluctantly strapped him down, to the conveyor belt. "We'll see each other again soon. Then we can hang out and play video games, okay?" matthew nodded, his brother could be really brave when he wanted to. Toris gave a slight nod to Ivan and pulled the lever, his hand trembling as he did. He tried his best to look away as the American boy was torn apart, but although he covered his ears, the screams rang loudly. They were hoarse and gargled and horrible, and he would always remember the screams of his first victim. He looked up at the machines, seeing a bloody mess that was once a human being. Just like him. He had killed him. He was a killer. Toris fell to his knees and threw up, his vomit mixing with the blood splattered on the floor.

Matthew found his brother glasses on the ground and held them tightly in his hands, the broken glass piercing the skin on his palms. He said nothing and walked up to the machine, looking at Toris with a nod. Toris stood up shakily and strapped him down, pulling the lever and leading the younger brother to his untimely death.


	3. Three Fearful Men

Weeks had passed since Toris had made his first kill, and he had changed. His eyes were often hidden behind thick goggles, when they weren't, they looked dull and lifeless, as if there was no one there at all. He rarely spoke, occasionally opening his mouth to mumble a weak 'Yes Ivan.' or to point out a problem with the machines. He hardly slept anymore, waking up every few hours in tears. He once woke up with his hands around his neck. He had grown pale and skinny, and Ivan had to force him to eat.

He couldn't help it. It was the screams, they haunted him endlessly. They tormented him every living hour. He could still place a face and name to each one. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas aged 18 and 21, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt aged 29 and 20, Arthur Kirkland aged 27, Kiku Honda aged 30, Francis Bonnefoy aged 31, the list went on.

This was just another tuesday morning of guilt and madness for the Lithuanian, as he slid on his clothes which had grown baggy on him. He took a few bites of the meal laid out for him and stumbled down the cold metal stairs into the control room as he always did. But today was not a normal Tuesday, today was the day Toris snapped.

Ivan hummed a tuneless song to himself as Toris showed up. The Russian smiled and greeted him with a wave.

"Ah! Toris! We just got a new victim." he said excitedly with a slight voice crack. Toris shuddered, it was hard to think about, but he knew he would end up like Ivan one day. He had already caved in and accepted his fate, he was halfway there. Ivan continued to talk, "I would like to introduce, age 24... **Feliks Łukasiewicz**."

Toris shook his head, hoping he had misheard. His best friend, here, about to be killed by him. He looked down at the blonde Pole, who seemed equally surprised to see him. Feliks smiled at him hopefully.

"Toris! You've been gone for like forever, where have you been?" he asked naively. "Like, these guys came and grabbed me and brought me here, so I bet you're here to save me right?" As Feliks went on, something broke in the brunette's mind and his face changed from shock to anger in less than a second.

"Do you know why you're here Feliks?" he questioned, glaring at him. The blonde shook his head. Toris took a deep breath. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS!" He screamed, making his throat hurt. Tears began to well up in the Pole's eyes.

"Toris..." He began, his voice trembling. "What do you mean?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" Toris slapped his friend across the face. "BUT YOU HAD TO SCREW UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU BASTARD!" Toris panted harshly as Feliks sat sobbing.

"Toris..."

Ivan sat patiently by the machine, waiting for Toris to prepare everything.

"Do you think we could maybe speed this up? We don't have all day." He asked. Toris turned to him and nodded.

"That's right Feliks." He said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm going to kill you. It's going to hurt a lot." he wasn't sure whether he was saying the last part to Feliks or himself. Feliks stood up shaking his head. He uttered a simple 'no' and ran up the stairs, trying not to trip. Ivan looked at Toris and tossed him a syringe.

"Get him." he instructed. Toris caught the syringe and and chased after him, cornering him at the end of the platform. Feliks climbed over the rail and onto a thick rafter that trailed above the machines. If he fell now it would be a messy end for him.


	4. Four Closed Eyes

Feliks knelt down on the rafter, his hands tightly gripping the cold metal as he tried not to look down. he slowly gathered his balance and began to crawl slowly across it, trying to make sense of what was happening. _When Toris looked at me, it wasn't hatred. It wasn't anger. It was something totally awful that I can't describe... _He shook his head and continued to advance as Toris recklessly climbed up to chase him.

"Be careful, you could fall!" Feliks called, not really sure why he cared. Toris ignored him, shutting out all the sounds that surrounded him as his mind blurred. He had to catch Feliks, he had to. He didn't know why but he had to. Toris inched forward on the rafter, backing Feliks into a wall.

Feliks was cornered, Toris was getting closer and he had nowhere else to turn. He looked up a few feet above him and grinned almost noticeably when he saw an air duct. He tugged desperately at it for what seemed like forever, and -after undoing some of the screws with his hair clip- managed to get it off. He climbed in just as Toris reached for him, barely missing him.

Toris growled, a deep vicious noise that surprised even himself. He stood up and reached his left hand out, forgetting he was holding the syringe in that hand. The syringe smashed into the entrance of the duct, piercing his hand and reminding him of his second victim. he pushed the memory away and pulled himself up before the drug kicked in.

Feliks crawled through the dark tunnels as fast as he could, Toris dragging himself limply behind on his right arm. The blonde picked up his pace when he saw a glimmer of light around the corner. He quickly turned and blinked as he tried to get a good view into the duct cover where the light was coming from. No luck. With a strong kick he managed to break it and he peered through. Just as he thought, it led outside. This place had to get fresh air from somewhere, right? It was high though, he didn't even need to look down at the ground, he could tell if someone jumped down here they most likely wouldn't survive.

Toris grabbed the blonde from behind, a sick grin appearing on his face, he reached his hand up and ran it along Feliks' cheek, making him shudder.

"Well, you're going to die anyways. What do you want?" Toris asked him without effort. Feliks hesitated a moment before opening his mouth and answering.

"I totally don't want die somewhere so ugly." He muttered, taking a deep breath and leaping from the opening, pulling Toris with him.

The two fell quickly, ending the jump with the loud sound of breaking bones muffling the thud they made as they hit the grassy area.


	5. The Five That Hid

Toris blinked his eyes opened nervously, his body drenched with sweat. He sat up slowly and winced as his body moved.

"Stay still, you'll hurt yourself." came a calming voice from beyond his blurred field of vision. As the figure walked closer, he could make out a familiar face: Elizabeta Héderváry, an old friend of his. He gave a slight smile and lay back down.

"Lizzie, where am I?" he asked, as she got him a glass of water. he took a sip and sighed. "The last thing I remember was... never mind"

"Toris, I know everything that happened" He visibly tensed up at her remark, "Well, at least what he told me." She ended her sentence as Feliks walked up to Toris. he had a makeshift sling on his arms and his head was covered in bandages.

"F-feliks, I'm so sorry. I don't know wha-" Toris began, but Feliks cut him off.

"Like, don't bother explaining. You were totally insane, you look okay now." he gave a gentle smile, although Toris could tell Feliks was still uneasy around him. Toris had been bandaged while he was unconscious, and now had splints on both his legs. Elizabeta saw that he was noticing the bandages.

"One of your ribs is broken, but we can't do much about it. From what I heard, it would be then end of us five if we took you out in public, nevermind the hospital."

Toris tilted his head. "Five of us?" As he asked, two more people walked from the hall. He immediately recognized them as his friends Eduard von Bock, and Raivis Galante.

"Oh, he's awake. Is he still dangerous?" The taller of the two asked.

* * *

Ivan cowered in his seat, his head hung solemnly.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't possibly catch them they were..."

"Mister Braginsky, you know what the consequence for failure is,right?"

"Da, I do." He responded, trying to keep his composure.

"We have your sisters on the line, say what you need to and be quick about it." he said, handing a laptop to Ivan, where his sisters stared nervously at the camera.

"I'm sorry..." He began, his face displaying pure guilt and sadness. Katyushka, the older sister, tried to hold in her tears.

"It's fine, little brother. Your tired your best and we are thankful for it." It hurt her to know her and her sister were going to die, but it hurt her more to see her younger brother like this.

"Я люблю тебя." the two girls said at the same time.

"Я люблю тебя" he repeated back to them, before shutting the laptop screen and walking out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and ran outside, finding an empty alley to sit down and cry.

When he finally stopped sobbing, he decided it would be best to think. He loved his sisters more than the world, and he wanted to make sure the person responsible suffered a fate worse than death. The first people to cross his mind were Toris and Feliks, but he shook his head. It wasn't their fault, Feliks was nothing but another victim, and Toris had been put through similar suffering as Ivan. That was why he needed to find them.

* * *

**It has been forever since an update, huh? Oh well, I have new ideas on where this story is going. I think these five chapters are going to be sort of a prologue (although I'm not a very good writer so I don't think this story will be much longer.) **


End file.
